Code Blue
by SKLBug210
Summary: Dean has gone through some changes over the summer. The new student, Castiel Novak seems to be the only one who understands what he's going through.
1. Chapter 1

He did a lot of pretending these days. Pretending that his former friends didn't hate him. Pretending that he didn't hear the rumors going around school. Pretending that he didn't care about giving up the parties and soccer and being popular. Pretending that he wasn't interested in dating. Pretending that he actually gave a damn about his schoolwork. Pretending that his life hadn't changed over the summer.

Dean Winchester stared into his locker blankly. He could hear the three girls whispering from a few lockers down. Whispering about him. Refusing to look at them he kept staring at the back of his locker, like it was the most fascinating thing on the planet. The girls stopped whispering and moved passed him, shooting him looks of pity. What really got under Dean's skin? They had no idea why they were shooting him looks of pity. They didn't know the truth. The senior knew the rumors all right. Drug use, prostitution, cancer, all guesses. Wild, crazy guesses. Fingers dug into the corrosive metal, bending it under his anger. With a hard swing, the door bounced back nearly hitting the teen in his face. Trying it again, the door slammed shut this time. Dean didn't bother locking it. What did it matter?

He didn't move in time. He hit the other boy. It was unintentional, of course.

"Whoa there, brother," came the southern drawl. Dean barely cast a glance at the football player.

"Sorry," he muttered. Benny Lafitte turned to watch his classmate continue down the hall, his head tucked down, eyes on the floor. He knew who Dean Winchester was of course. Up until recently he had been one of the most popular boys in the school. He shook his head. Something had changed in the boy over the summer.

Castiel Novak tugged his hood up over his head as he made his way down the hall. He was about to pass _her _locker and he was hoping she wouldn't notice him.

"Clarence!" No luck.

"Hello Meg," Castiel said quietly, if somewhat reluctantly.

The brunette grinned at him. Something about her grin, made Castiel shrink in on himself. Was it going too far to think she wanted to _eat_ him, the boy wondered as he looked at her toothy grin.

"How are you liking Lawrence so far?" she asked, as she latched on to him. "Are you finding everything okay? Is everyone being _nice _to you?"

The new kid wondered how he had ended up with Meg Masters as a self appointed tour guide. He had never had problem with girls stalking him before.

"Hey Meg-"

"What do you want Alistair? Can't you see I'm busy," the brunette snapped at the other boy who stopped in surprise before sending a glare at Castiel.

"What, hitting on the new kid?" Alistair asked, bitterness apparent to said new kid.

"It's okay if you want to talk to him," Castiel said quietly.

"But I want to talk to you," Meg said, brushing her hand down the boy's arm. He tried not to flinch at her touch. Alistair snorted.

"Hey Winchester!" Alistair called suddenly, startling Castiel. All three turned to see the 17 year old making his way down the hall. Dean stopped in his tracks, glancing to both sides of him. Castiel had a sudden moment of empathy with the other boy. He obviously didn't want to be here, any more than Castiel, himself, did.

"What are you too good for us now Winchester? Huh?" Alistair moved closer to Dean, who didn't seem to have the presence of mind to back away.

"I-" he tried to get out and then fell silent.

Alistair smirked. "No I don't suppose you do. Considering what happened at my party last year, huh?"

A sickening feeling overtook Castiel. "Leave him alone," he said. Meg turned to look at him in surprise as if she had forgotten she had her claws sunk into his arm. Castiel pulled away from the girl as Alistair turned around. Dean tried shaking his head at the other boy, but Castiel ignored him.

"Excuse me?" Alistair said incredulously.

"I said, leave him alone," Castiel repeated, stepping forward toward the other boys. He wasn't sure what it was about Alistair or for that matter Dean, but he couldn't stand around and watch Alistair bully someone else in front of him.

The other students around them were starting to take notice. The warning bell rang, but it didn't seem to register with any of them. Castiel could see a blonde girl whispering to another girl with darker hair. He seemed to recall the blonde girl, Lydia, in his math class.

"What are you going to do about it?" Alistair was standing face to face with Castiel now. The two boys were about the same height. Dean stared at them from behind Alistair.

Meg laughed suddenly. "Alistair knock it off," she came up from behind Castiel.

"Just because you want to get into his pants, you little slut," Alistair said, without taking his eyes away from Castiel. He moved suddenly, his fist coming out. Ducking it easily, Castiel reached his fist up and made contact with Alistair's jaw. The boy stumbled back clearly surprised and made as if he was going to come forward. His forward motion was cut off. Another senior, bigger and bulkier came between Castiel and his attacker.

"I think that's enough fighting for today," Benny said smoothly. Alistair pulled away and glared at the football player.

"This isn't over Winchester! Or you, new kid," he shouted over his shoulder as he left the scene.

"You okay?" Benny addressed Castiel as Meg latched onto him once more. Castiel nodded, shakily.

"Don't worry. I can take care of him," Meg simpered. Castiel caught his rescuer's eyes. A smile tugged at Benny.

"You do that," he said, clearly trying not to laugh. He turned, only to see Dean's back as he headed down the hall.

"Um, I need to get to biology now," Castiel informed Meg quietly. The girl lit up. "I'll walk you there."

Dean sat toward the side of the classroom in the front. Glancing around he saw his former friends, Victor and Gordon sitting in the back, Alistair sliding in next to them. Not that he and Alistair had been friends per se. They had been friendly toward each other though, considering both had been on the soccer team. He had quit that though. There was no way he could play anymore. Not after- Dean turned around, swallowing hard as a pang hit him. Things had changed so much since the previous year, his choice of seating being the least of the changes.

"Okay I'll see you later, angel," Dean winced at the familiar voice. Meg Masters. There was clearly something wrong with that girl.

"Can I sit here," Dean looked up into a pair of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Other than Benny Lafitte's eyes of course.

Dean shrugged. "Someone has to," he muttered before looking back down.

"Thanks. Um, are you okay? I didn't mean to step on your toes or anything," the new boy said softly to him.

Dean looked back up. "It's fine. S'not like it really matters one way or another," he said. The new kid stared at him. Dean shifted a bit. It was like he was staring at his soul. Or like he could see through the dark blonde's clothes. The senior stiffened a bit at that thought. It wasn't like the new kid wasn't good looking. Dean had noticed him the first day of school a week ago, precisely because he was gorgeous, with his sex hair and penetrating eyes. It was just he couldn't do a relationship at the moment, or anything remotely related to getting into anyone's pants.

"I'm Castiel Novak," the new kid said, tilting his head and keeping his eyes focused on Dean.

"Dean Winchester," the name came tumbling out of his lips. The two stared at each other for another moment. The sound of the door slamming shut, jolted the both of them out of their staring contest.

"Good morning class," the teacher came slinking to the front. Dean stared. Was a teacher allowed to wear a skirt that short? And with a slit in the thigh besides?

"I am Evangeline Madre. You may call me Ms. Madre," the biology teacher purred. Her long dark hair hung uninhibited around her shoulders.

"I just want to apologize for not being here this past week. I am assured that my substitute teacher took good care of you, my children," she said holding out her hands.

Castiel found himself shivering. There was something weird about this teacher.

"We are going to be starting a project. A group project. I will of course be the one deciding on your groups. The instructions are right here," she indicated a pile of papers to her right. "Listen carefully and I will read your groups."

Two of the groups had been called by the time Dean heard his name.

"Dean Winchester, Benny Lafitte, Jo Harvelle, Castiel Novak and Ash, who just informed me this morning that he doesn't have a last name, since he seems to believe he's Madonna," the biology teacher said, and even though she appeared amused, one could hear the mocking tone in her voice.

Dean cast a glance at the boy sitting besides him. Castiel was staring toward the front of the room, his mind clearly somewhere else. Dean swallowed hard and turned to look down at his desk. The biology teacher finished calling out names and within moments everyone had moved to sit with their groups.

The five stared at each other.

"Why am I stuck with all boys?" Jo said suddenly breaking the silence. Benny grinned, and Castiel's lip turned upward like he was about to break into a grin, but was stopping himself. Ash was busy drumming his pencils on the desk and didn't appear to notice the question.

Dean smiled softly at the girl. Jo just looked at him and he found his smile disappearing. They used to play together, he remembered suddenly. When they were little and then her father died suddenly and things had changed. A pang of regret hit Dean.

"So what is the project about?" Castiel asked. Benny dragged the packet closer to him.

"A presentation," he said examining the top sheet of paper. "We pick a disease of our choice. We have to say what it is, symptoms, causes, treatment and or cure, what parts of the body it inflicts and whatever other information we feel is relevant."

Jo snorted, "how many people do you think will pick an STD," she asked. She glanced around the room.

"No, I don't think so," Benny said, "it'll probably only scare them away from sex."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Jo muttered.

"What is an STD?" Castiel questioned. That got his group's attention. Even Ash glanced up. Luckily everyone else is far enough away that they didn't hear that, Dean thought. Of course after he punched Alistair in the face they might still leave him alone, even if they had heard.

Benny gaped at the other boy.

"Sexually transmitted disease," Dean leaned forward and whispered into Castiel's ear, trying to ignore the smell that came off of him. The extremely enticing smell that only made Dean want to lean back in, close to his neck. He willed his blood not to rush southward. Castiel's cheeks turned pink.

"Let's stay away from that," Jo said hastily.

"Why don't we each pick a disease or two. Then we can get together and vote, next class, the day after tomorrow," Benny suggested.

The teenagers agreed.

Dean stared at the items he had laid across his bed. He didn't want to. He really didn't want to. He didn't have a choice though. He could already feel it. That nauseated feeling that started to overcome him when he held off. His hands were shaking when he picked up the syringe off of his bed.

A.N. Let's play a game my dear readers. Today is the World Day for what? Hint: November is the month that is set aside for this in the U.S. (and possibly the rest of the World.) Winners get a virtual cookie shaped like the Supernatural Character of their choice. Another way to win? Guess what Dean is dealing with in this story and not only will you win a cookie, but you'll win a Cas to deal with all your babysitting needs. Good Luck!

On another note yes I do have other stories that I have yet to finish. Yes, I have started a new story instead of finishing those other stories. Anyways let me know what you think so far and don't forget to submit your guesses for the wonderful prizes.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stared at the items he had laid across his bed. He didn't want to. He really didn't want to. He didn't have a choice though. He could already feel it. That nauseated feeling that started to overcome him when he held off. His hands were shaking when he picked up the syringe off of his bed.

"What are you doing?"

Castiel grimaced at the voice from the other side of his door.

"Cassie!" came the voice again. "Are you doing your hand?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "No, I'm doing my new boyfriend," he shouted back at his pesky older brother.

"I knew it!" Gabriel shouted from the hallway.

"Shut up Gabe!" their sister shouted from her room next door. Castiel winced at the piercing noise of her voice.

"Make me, Anna!" Gabriel shouted back to her.

Castiel picked up his pillow and covered his ears. He knew the arguing would only get worse.

"Both of you, shut the hell up!" Lucifer bellowed from downstairs. There was silence for a brief second.

"Come up here and make me Lucy!" Gabriel retorted, still clearly standing outside of Castiel's door.

"All of you. Shut up!" came the loud booming voice of the oldest of them; Michael.

Castiel could hear footsteps move away from his door and then, it was mercifully quiet.

A soft ding came from the 18 year old's phone that was resting on the nightstand next to him. Castiel picked it up and frowned when he saw the name. _Balthazar._ His ex boyfriend.

"What do you want Balthazar?" Castiel asked as he turned onto his side, stretching out his legs.

"Cassie, graceful as usual, how are you my darling?"

"I'm fine. Why are you calling?" Castiel turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling of his room.

"I miss you," Balthazar said quietly. His ex let out a heavy sigh. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I miss you too, you know I do, but we broke up for a reason," Castiel finally said when the silence got to him, his stomach tightening up.

Balthazar snorted. "Because you don't want to do a long distance relationship-"

"We live in different countries," Castiel cut in, his heart pounding in his chest. He bit his lip, trying not to let the tears overflow. The teenagers had been devastated when Michael had been transferred again, this time back to the country the Novak's had been born to. The blue eyed boy had reluctantly been parted from his first real relationship to the charming English boy.

"So? Why should that stop us from being together? Unless of course you don't love me as much as I love you. Because of my illness," There was a moment of silence, during which Castiel tried to think of what to say, then there was a click. Castiel knew the other boy had hung up. He turned over on his bed and buried his face into his pillow. How could Balthazar think that his 'illness' as he had worded it, had anything to do with Castiel's feelings?

Dean glanced down the hall carefully. His mouth went dry when he saw the boy he was crushing on. Castiel was standing in front of his locker, staring into it. The blond turned back to his locker. He knew that look that was on the other senior's face. Sighing, Dean shut his locker and glanced toward the dark haired boy. He hesitated, then with a deep breath, straightened his shoulders, put a cocky grin on his face and walked confidently toward the new boy. At least, he hoped he came off as confident.

"Castiel," the name came out more hesitantly then Dean intended. He groaned inwardly. He use to be so confident, so smooth. What was it about this boy that had him behaving like a 12 year old? The other teenager turned, face pale.

"Hello Dean," he said quietly, eyes not quite meeting his.

"Are you okay?" Dean blurted out. Blue eyes looked back at him, red evident around the rims. He waited, his stomach twisting into knots for the boy's answer.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking Dean," Castiel shut his locker door and forced a half smile at the other boy. The 17 year old watched silently as Castiel walked away. Taking a step after him, Dean stopped himself. There was a part of him, that wanted to find out what had put that look onto Castiel's face. That wanted to- He shook his head. He _couldn't. _

Dark eyes watched Winchester as he went into the boys' bathroom. Waiting a moment, then the boy followed him in. Alistair grinned when he realized there was no one else in the small room, everyone had gone to lunch. Dean came out of the stall and then stopped short when he saw his former teammate.

"Hello Winchester," Alistair stepped close to the other boy. Dean instinctively stepped back, stopped by the partition that was between the toilets and the sinks.

"What do you want Alistair," Dean raised his head, determined not to look too scared. He had a suspicion that Alistair could _smell _fear.

"What do you think I want, Winchester?" he moved so he was right up against Dean. His hand against Dean's chest, he moved it slowly down until he was between Dean's legs. The blond let out an unwanted gasp as his green eyes widened.

"You're pretty. I like pretty things," Alistair whispered into Dean's ear. He pulled back slightly, "and you like the new boy. Castiel is it? The one who hit me. I know you. You're protective. You want to protect your new boy toy? I can make you a deal. You do what I ask, I won't touch him. Even if he deserves it."

Dean stared at him, disgust swirling in his stomach. Alistair couldn't be saying what he thought he was saying.

"Alistair, not now. Later, I need- I need to get to lunch," Dean whispered, panic overtaking him. Alistair looked down at the other boy's shaking hands. He grinned.

"Hungry are you? Get on your knees."

Castiel swirled the food around on his plate. Guilt tugged at the corner of his mind. Dean Winchester had only been concerned. He pushed his tray away from him with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong Clarence?" Meg looked at him, concern evident on her face. He hadn't bothered arguing when the girl had shown up and immediately snuggled into his side to eat her own lunch. He turned to her, then stopped.

"Nothing, I need to go to the bathroom," he blurted out. The one place, she wouldn't be able to follow.

"I'll walk you there," the girl said getting up. Castiel clenched his fists for a moment.

"It's really not necessary," he said through gritted teeth.

"But I want to," Meg insisted. "I don't trust the other girls to keep their hands off my unicorn."

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. Unicorn? Shaking his head, he got up, Meg trailing him to the boys' bathroom.

"I'll be just outside," she said grinning at him, "unless you want me to join you". He ignored her as he pushed the door open.

"Dean?"

Dean was lying on the floor, his arms tucked around his legs, he looked up at the other boy.

"Cas," he breathed, attempting to get up. Castiel moved quickly over and put his arm around Dean who promptly put his head against Castiel's shoulder.

" 'm tired Cas," he slurred his words out.

"What's wrong with you?" Castiel asked, his heart pounding frantically.

"Alistair. I missed lunch. Bad, bad me," Dean muttered, before giving up the exhausting task of speaking.

Castiel was quiet for a moment, his brain quickly putting together the pieces.

"Meg!" Castiel yelled out. The girl burst into the boys' room. "Go get the nurse." Castiel instructed. "Bring food too."

The brunette looked confused, but went running off.

"Stay awake Dean," Castiel said, sinking to the floor with the boy still clutching onto him.

"Anything for you blue eyes," Dean giggled.

"Hey why was Me- What's going on?" Victor Henderson asked, staring at the two boys on the floor. Ash was standing just behind him.

"Do you have any food on you," Castiel demanded.

"I have an apple," Ash said, holding it out, not looking fazed by the fact that Dean and Castiel were both on the floor of the bathroom clutching on to each other.

Castiel snatched it out of his hands, "Eat this Dean," he held it to him.

"Don't wanna," Dean pouted. "I don't feel well."

"This will make you feel better," Castiel persuaded.

"What's wrong with him?" Victor asked. Castiel just shook his head as he held the apple in front of Dean. Dean suddenly took a bite. Then another and another. He finished and looked around.

"What else do you have?" he demanded. Ash began looking through his pockets.

"Why? Because you're on some sort of high," Victor snorted, stepping back. "I'm not going to be a part of this." He left just as the nurse came in.

"Everyone out," she said authoritatively. Castiel was reluctant, but with a glare he left. Meg was standing outside.

"What happened?" she asked, her dark eyes wide. Castiel shook his head.

"It's not my place to say."

"Is Dean on drugs?" she pressed. Castiel whirled around. He opened his mouth, but then stopped at the look on the girl's face.

"Not the illegal kind," he said softly. "And no he's not abusing legal drugs either."

Meg looked bewildered.

A.N. Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter. And thanks in advance for those who review this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The bed was hard. Dean blinked before letting out a low groan. The nurse's office. He could feel his cheeks heating up. How many people had witnessed his humiliation? There was a vague memory of blue eyes. A female voice. Alistair. Dean sat up fast. The headache he had intensified. Hand went up to his head, he hated these... hangovers. Alistair had made Dean... his stomach roiled. There was a bad taste in the 17 year old's mouth.

"Dean," he looked up to see the nurse looking down at him in concern. "I called your mother," Mrs. Mosley said. Dean nodded as he shut his eyes. His mother would never leave him alone now. He loved her, he did, and he could understand her concern, but she could be overbearing at times.

"I bet you're hungry," the dark skinned woman said with a grin. She handed Dean a cookie. He grinned.

"Thank you Missouri," he said cheekily.

"Mrs. Mosley or Nurse Mosley," the woman corrected him, looking stern. The boy grinned back at her before taking a bite of the chocolate chip cookie.

"Novak!" Castiel paused and turned to see Benny coming toward him. He tilted his head and waited for the football player to catch up.

"What happened to Dean?" he asked the smaller boy, the concern evident on his face.

Castiel bit his lip. "He's fine," the boy tried evading the question.

"Victor Henderson and Gordon Walker are saying Winchester is on drugs. That he had a bad trip or something," Benny pressed.

Castiel straightened his back and stared at the taller teenager. "He's not on drugs," he hissed before turning on his heels and stalking down the hallway. Benny stared, "New kid's weird," he said to himself.

Sam Winchester sat on the hard cold bench that was in the front of the middle school. He sighed, normally Dean was here now to pick him up. The 13 year old shifted in his seat. His butt was beginning to fall asleep.

A blue minivan pulled up. "Mom?" Sam asked when he saw the blonde woman in the driver's seat.

"Hey Sammy," Mary smiled at her youngest as he climbed into the car.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked, bewildered.

"There was an incident at school, so I picked him up early and took him home," Mary responded.

"He's okay right?" Sam asked. Mary nodded, "He'll be fine."

Sam knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" said the voice through the door. Sam twisted the knob and slipped through into his older brother's room.

Dean glanced over from where he was lying on his bed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked softly.

Dean rolled his eyes. "No I'm getting ready to die. Any second now," he said sarcastically.

"Dean," Sam began. Dean shot up out of his bed.

"Sam. I love you. But get out." he pointed to the door.

"Dean," Sam protested. His brother grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him out of his room, locking it behind him.

Sam sighed before turning away. His brother hadn't been the same since what happened in May and he _missed _the way things use to be.

Layla and Lisa Braedan were huddled together across the hallway. Dean ignored his two ex girlfriends as he finished switching his books around.

"Hey Dean," Layla brushed back a blond hair as she leaned against the locker next to the boy's. Lisa took her place on the other side of Dean, grinning at him.

"What do you want?" Dean asked, shutting the door to his locker.

"Dean," Layla brushed her hand down Dean's arm. "We miss you. I'm having a party on Friday and I want you to come. We want it to be like it used to," Lisa smiled at Dean, a hard edge in her eyes.

"I can't, sorry," Dean said brushing both girls off and walking away. He was wondering what had happened to Layla. Of course it had been in the eighth grade when he had dated her; for two weeks, but she had been one of the sweetest girls. Lisa on the other hand, they had dated for three months in sophomore year and she still hadn't quite forgiven him for dumping her.

He stopped suddenly. Castiel was standing just down the hall, back toward Dean, Meg clearly hitting on him. Again.

"Meg is a girl. You don't hit girls," Dean said under his breath, hands clenching at his sides. "Okay she's the spawn of Satan, but still she's not worth getting expelled." He turned and bumped into someone.

"Hey Winchester," Dean felt nauseous. Alistair was standing in front of Dean, with a twisted grin on his face. All the blood went rushing out of the 17 year old's face as images from the previous day came rushing into his head.

"What do you want?" Dean asked, taking a step back.

Alistair's grin widened. "I enjoyed our little time together yesterday, Winchester," the boy moved closer to Dean, running a finger down his chest. He tried not to gag.

"Don't worry, Winchester, you scratch my uh back, I don't hurt your precious new crush. Or tell everyone you're on drugs."

"I'm not-"

"I saw the needle marks on your arms, Winchester," Alistair dropped his voice even lower. "Weird spot for them though." He backed away and gave a look that had Dean shivering, before walking away.

"Weird spot for them though," Dean mocked angrily.

"Hello Dean," the teenager's heart flipped in his chest when he heard the voice.

"Castiel," he greeted stiffly, not sure what to say to the boy. They stared at each other for a moment.

"How are you doing Dean?" Castiel had to stop himself from asking how Dean was feeling. He had a feeling he wouldn't react well to being coddled. Besides he should have recovered by now from the _incident._

"I'm fine."

There was an awkward pause. Dean frantically trying to find something to say to the beautiful boy in front of him. The bell rang.

"See you in biology," Castiel said, with a smile.

Dean nearly stopped breathing. Castiel had a gorgeous smile. Mentally he began hitting himself over the head. He wasn't a girl, he shouldn't be having chick flick moments.

"See ya," Dean managed to utter back. Castiel walked away with Dean staring after him.

"You two make a beautiful couple, Winchester." Dean jumped and turned to see Gordon Walker standing near him. Dean's heart sank. Gordon use to be one of Dean's closest friends. But ever since Alistair's party in May, Gordon had been avoiding Dean. Now his former friend was staring at him with a cruel look on his face.

"I get the feeling that Novak doesn't date drug users though," Walker continued. "Alistair told me about the needle marks on your arms. I would never have expected you to be on drugs. Is that what that was in May? Did you pass out because you OD'd?" The boy stepped back shaking his head. "You had no choice but to quit the soccer team huh? The random drug tests that they do, you were afraid you'd get caught. Precious Mommy wouldn't like that huh?"

Dean glared at him. He could feel the anger boiling up.

"And you did it again in the bathroom yesterday. I'm surprised you're still in school. Of course maybe Novak covered up for you?"

Dean rushed forward knocking his former friend to the floor. Soon though, Gordon had Dean on his back and was holding him down.

"I have no sympathy for you Winchester. It was your choice after all."

The words seemed to reverberate through the blond's head. Anger clouded his head.

"It was not my choice!" Dean screamed. Gordon was surprised when he found himself on his back with hands wrapped around his neck. Then arms wrapped around Dean pulling him off.

"Calm down, brother," Benny said, holding the struggling Winchester in his arms. Gordon got up, staring at the teen. He backed away.

"You're more messed up then I thought," he said, rubbing his throat. He turned and practically fled.

Benny finally let Dean go. "You need to stop getting into fights Winchester. Sooner or later someone is going to kick your ass. Or a teacher is going to walk by and report you."

Dean glared at the football player for a moment and then relaxed. "Sorry, it's just between him and Alistair." He stopped, putting a hand to his forehead, rubbing it gently.

"Walk me to biology?"

Dean's head shot up to see the grin on Benny's face. He shook his head, grinning. "Fine." The two boys fell silent, both walking toward class.

"Want me to carry your books for you too?" Dean asked, with just a touch of sarcasm. Benny smirked and dropped his books on top of Dean's.

"Thanks darling. You're a gentleman." he shot at him. Dean looked down at the books and then back to the other boy. There was something in Benny's eyes that made Dean shift ever so slightly.

A.N. A few days later then I'd planned on, but here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
